1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus provided with a handle by which the apparatus can be carried about.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a side view showing one example of a prior-art facsimile apparatus. In this drawing, numeral 1 is a facsimile body and numeral 2 denotes an original document tray capable of holding a plurality of original documents to be transmitted. This original document tray 2 is required to be long enough to hold the originals to be transmitted, for example about 250 mm to 300 mm long for the automatic feeding of A4 sheets. Numeral 4 indicates a handle which is usually in a stowage position and is pulled out when used to carry the apparatus.
Next, the function of the handle will be explained.
The original document tray 2 is mounted in an inclined position as shown in FIG. 1(A) in order to automatically and continuously feed a plurality of originals 3, and the plurality of originals 3 are set in this tray 2, from which the originals 3 are fed in one after another in the direction of the arrow shown in FIG. 1(A).
When the facsimile apparatus is carried, the handle 4 that is in the stowed position in the facsimile body 1 is pulled out as shown in FIG. 1(B) and the original document tray 2 has to be detached. FIG. 2 shows the prior-art facsimile apparatus being carried.
Since the prior-art facsimile apparatus is of the above-mentioned constitution, it is necessary to detach the original document tray 2 and carry it separately when carrying the facsimile apparatus. Some facsimile apparatus, therefore, are provided with an automatic sheet feeder designed to set the original horizontally, not necessitating aslant mounting the tray 2. Facsimile apparatus having this type of automatic sheet feeding mechanism, however, has drawbacks such as complicated construction and high cost. Furthermore, some other apparatus have a folding original document tray, which, however, has the following problem that it becomes of complicated construction with a decrease in the size of the facsimile apparatus body. Further it will becomes difficult to build a thin facsimile apparatus.